Scary Movies
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: Why Kurt and Finn don't like Svengoobles from "On My Way." Just a cute little drabble. More Klaine than Finchel.


**Okay so I've been meaning to write this since the summer but my life got tied up with school, work and Hunger Games fanfiction (as it turns out).**

**So here is a drabble inspired by two different episodes of Glee.**

**The first episode 3 x 11 Michael and the second is 3 x 14 On My Way. It references why Blaine was trying to scare Kurt at Regionals, and Finn's similar apparent fear of a certain judge and Rachel's disgust.**

**I've also never written third person so I hope it doesn't suck. :P**

**On with the drabble!**

Blaine was starting to fade after celebrating Kurt's NYADA letter. The pain medications were starting to kick in as his eyes flickered, though he fought to stay awake. Kurt started loosening the hold Blaine had on his hand but Blaine protested strongly.

"Don't go yet. You've only been here awhile." He pouted at Kurt, and who was Kurt he to deny his sick boyfriend. Finn and Rachel started to get up to leave as well but Blaine also objected their farewell. He felt so out of the loop with everything happening at McKinley and he wanted his friends and boyfriend to stay for longer; though exhaustion was attempting to overcome him.

"Blaine you're practically sleeping, we need to let you rest." Kurt explained gently.

"Just stay a little longer, we could watch some movies." Finn nodded eagerly to this, more than willing to cuddle up with Rachel to watch movies of Blaine's choice. He secretly prayed for no more musicals, though he wasn't sure what his luck would be with Blaine's theatrical ways and tendencies to break out in song (seriously the guy was practically a walking musical).

Finn went to help Blaine down the stairs but Kurt was already on it; surprising Finn with his ability to lift his boyfriend while hardly breaking a sweat. None the less, Finn walked in front of him, just in case Blaine needed catching.

Rachel quickly agreed to get some popcorn ready while the boys settled Blaine on the couch; where he immediately shifted towards Kurt. In his drugged stupor he ended up sitting between Kurt's legs; his back to Kurt's chest and seemed to be nodding off a bit already. Kurt would have been embarrassed if Finn hadn't just shrugged it off and went to find Rachel and help her with getting drinks. Instead Kurt softly wound his arms around Blaine's stomach; pulling him more securely against him where Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder.

Rachel and Finn came back from the kitchen and sat similarly to the two boys. They set the popcorn and drinks down between the two of them and turned on the television. The noise woke Blaine up from his dozing.

"We should watch some scary movies. So I can stay awake and enjoy your company." He said before smiling ruefully to himself.

"Absolutely." Finn said quickly, excited for a musical-free night. Kurt and Rachel weren't so sure on the other hand. Kurt had never seen much horror so he wasn't sure what to expect, whereas Rachel just didn't have the taste for it. Kurt could see Rachel about to protest but he shut her up with a look. Blaine has had a really rough week so they should be doing whatever they can to make him happy.

Finn was channel surfing and came across a late night horror movie with a guy named Svengoobles. Kurt snorted at the name. "Really, that's the best they could come up with?" He was quick to agree to this movie since such a ridiculous would probably result in more ridicule than horror… right?

As it turns out, he was wrong. While Blaine fought to stay awake Kurt found himself hiding his face into his boyfriend's neck at every opportunity. He looked over to see Rachel screwing up her face like she tasted something bitter; though she also looked really sleepy. Finn, on the other hand, didn't look so good. His face was pale and his eyes were glued directly to the screen, like he was afraid that if he looked away the monsters would come right out of the television. His body looked frozen and he couldn't imagine that Rachel was comfortable right now.

He coughed to get Finn's attention before eyeing the remote. Finn got the message and picked it up, though he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Maybe we should turn it down," Kurt mock whispered "we wouldn't want to wake up Blaine." He told Rachel, giving Finn the excuse he so desperately needed. Rachel tiredly agreed before nodding her head against Finn's chest and dozing off. Finn had already turned the volume down by now and was looking at Kurt like he was about to cry.

"We should call my dad and tell him we're staying the night." Kurt said as he read his watch which said it was already past midnight. "I think he'll understand." Finn nodded his head quickly before taking out his cell and calling home.

While Finn was tied up Kurt reached forward, without disturbing Blaine, and grabbed the remote to change the channel. Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Finn so relieved in his life. After he hung up the phone, Finn turned to face Kurt.

"Dude, I don't think I can sleep after that." Finn confided in Kurt.

"Me either." Finn was clearly relieved that he wasn't alone in this revelation. Kurt began channel surfing before finding old reruns of America's Next Top Model.

"I don't think I've ever been so excited to see this show." Finn remarked. Kurt silently laughed to himself before he and Finn eventually dozed off to Tyra's criticism of various girls. To say they woke up a few dozen times is an understatement though.

At six am Blaine begun to squirm a bit, waking Kurt with a jolt as he'd been on edge since the movie.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered in his rough morning voice.

"Fine, I just didn't sleep the greatest." Kurt answered.

"Sorry about that." Blaine said bashfully.

"Oh it wasn't you, more so the movie." Kurt quickly explained, because even though he was on edge he got to spend a night with Blaine in his arms.

"Okay, so no horror next time?" Blaine confirmed.

"No, thank you." Kurt said, a small shudder going through him.

"Why don't you let me distract you?" Blaine asked lowly. Before Kurt could ask him what he meant Blaine had silenced him with a kiss. Despite the morning breath Kurt was in fact very much distracted by his boyfriend's perfect mouth upon his own; nipping his lips and being quick to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Just as Blaine went to straddle Kurt's thighs Kurt abruptly pulled back and bit back another moan.

"Do you realize how ludicrous this is considering my brother and best friend are two feet away from us?" Kurt remarked. Blaine seemed to just only realize their predicament now and turned to his left to see a still sleeping Finn and Rachel.

"Right," he said as he turned back to Kurt. "Upstairs?" He asked; waggling his eyebrows in a way that he knew Kurt loved.

"Upstairs." Kurt said coyly before smacking one more kiss onto Blaine's lips.

**Well that turned out differently than I thought. I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review. I don't own anything mentioned.**


End file.
